someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Map Nazi Zombie Hunted
I am a game designer. Have been for 10 years. In my many years of designing I've learned the tricks of the trade, and the cliches or otherwise repetetive things developers put in their games. I know I shouldn't be posting this as I'm sure I will be fired because of it, as I am letting out secrets I gave my word to keep to myself. After what I had witnessed a few years ago, I know I have to break my oath and finally talk about what had happened. Anyways, one thing I learned is that devs fool around. They put little secrets into their games as jokes, hidden in the game files, but still not impossible to find. Not only do they put jokes, but they put horrors inside too. Whether it be game breaking "ghosts" put in, or for computer games, files that change your desktop picture to a monster face. (ya, some groups are pretty lame) As a designer I am the one who has to put them into the games. I have worked for many companies such as EA, Valve, and THQ and have helped make many of their games. This experience takes place at Treyarch while working on CoD WaW. It was just like any other day, working late at night. I was told by my boss to put in a few finishing touches, including making a secret in the files to scare any unsuspecting victim lurking through the game files. I had just finished making a zombie map so I decided to make a new one to scare somebody, since I thought I wouldnt have much work, considering for the time zombies was already horrifying. I went into the files and to my surprise there was already a new map in there called Hunted. Last I knew there were only 4 maps. It was peculiar, but I came to the rationalization that somebody else on the team must have made it. I decided to check it out and see how good it was. I went into the console and typed, /map Nazi_zombie_Hunted and the loading screen popped up. The picture was of the entire team, with a couple of the members with red Xs across their heads. I thought that it was quite strange, but it could have gone for that type of creep factor like what they had in the Hall of Tortured Souls secret game. The music was off key and quite eeriee, also not very dark and melancholy like the rest of the songs. The map loaded after about 30 seconds. It was the middle of the woods and you started out with a red pistol called the "Tranquilizer". The map was huge, much bigger than any of the other maps that we made. There were also no zombies. The sky got darker and darker and a thick mist arose making it harder and harder to see. Suddenly the mist stopped as I walked to a picture of a member of the team, Gary, right behind a gun called, "New Beginnings". I bought it and round two started sending a horde of zombies in my direction. I killed them all and a red X went across his face. I thought it was strange but I continued on in the game. The gun was amazing and I went on for two more rounds with it until I found, yet another picture of my team. This time of my partner Steve. Once again with a gun, this one called, "Almost". I got it and an X got slashed across his face. I thought it was all in good fun so I kept going. AS I looked down at my hand I saw 2 red Xs. It was late at night and I was too interested into the map to give a damn, so I just brushed it off. I continued playing until I found another picture. This one of my best friend, Cristian. I was horrified, knowing that nobody on the team knew about him but me, I stopped playing. Then I thought that maybe somebody on the staff knew about him so I just pressed on. Next to him, no gun, just a note that read, "You may not understand, I am trapped, I will wreak havoc until I am fre- ... SOON" The note didn't make much sense so I just walked away. The red X coming along in the backround. I came across a cabin which inside was quite eerie. There were crude illustrations of killings and death. Also on the floor was a picture of my gf at the time, Courtney. Next to her a gun named," LETMEOUTORPAY" And once I picked it up a red X crossed her face. The walls all distorted and I was brought to an attick. Inside was nothing but a chest with a note inside it that read "1/14" it transported me to a room with all of the peoples pictures lined up. All of them with mutilated bodies. It was horrible and I shut the game off. I then layered the hidden map under numerous files so that nobody could find it without days of searching. The next day I asked my co-worker Andrew if he had created it. He said he hadn't but he had played it. he retold to me almost the same events other than the people in the pictures. He even said one of them was me. Neither of us had known what the Xs meant or who created it. We asked around but nobody could give us straight answers. A recurring answer was that they saw a red, hooded figure enter the room earlier that night and never saw him come out. Up until new years none of it made sense. That night on the news I was reminded of that map. There was a car accident. In the car were Steve, Gary, Courtney, and Cristian. (They had just started dating) They said it was from unknown causes as they had no alcohol in their system. Once they showed the disfigured bodies from the wreck, I was in utter shock as they looked exactly how they did in the pictures in game. I scrambled to my phone and called Andrew right away. He picked up immediatly and in a distressed and terrified tone he said, "THEY'RE DEAD" I responded, "Ya I heard about the car accident, it's horrifying, they were the people I saw in the map!" "What car accident?" Andrew repied in a confused manner, "No, you remember Alex, Kyle, and Melissa right, from our group? Well, I saw them in my game and now their dead, all of them... and you went through the same thing with the people in your game... that means... HIDE NOW" He hung up. I realized that he had also saw me in his game, so I ran up into my room for the rest of the night shaken by fear. I went back down once everyone was gone and I have thus far decided to live in my house for the rest of my life. It sounds stupid, but with the predicament I'm in I see it as the only answer. For those of you sick fucks out there who want to play this demonic map, I beg of you to not. The map will do things to you, it will drive you to the brink of insanity as it did to me, killing off your friends, and your family. I have no idea what is trapped in that game, but it is not human. If my warnings don't steer away your curiosity and you still want to play it then you deserve whatever is coming to you. The map is hidden under many files, but it is still in the game. If you dig deep enough you might just find it. Since I'm going to lose my job and my life possibly anyways I must tell you this last warning. Even if you don't dig very far into the files or don't even dig at all, the map can still show up. It has been known to bring you to the loading screen for Hunted at random times. Albeit it is rare to happen, if it does shut down the game and uninstall it too, as it can spread to other files and infect your computer. Incorrect3 (talk) 21:13, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Incorrect3 Category:Call of Duty Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Game Category:Video Games Category:Original Story Category:Real Life Category:Gaming